In some cases, infants may develop problems such as, but not limited to, gastric reflux, asthma, pneumonia or other infections, or surgical conditions that treatment can be supplemented by the proper positioning of the infant's head, neck and chest. Raising the infant's head and chest in proper alignment, can open the airway assisting air exchange, and allow gravity to help keep food in the stomach while allowing gas to escape through a patent esophagus by burping. Known devices for positioning infants for gastric reflux or trachea malacia are variations of supportive pillows of soft or in some cases beaded filling or memory foam wedges, that do not provide the flat firm surface recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics for prevention of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS), or side borders to prevent infant from rolling off of the bed. In addition, these devices can conform to an infants face, thereby increasing risk of suffocation, or allow for sliding down and possible slumping of the head and neck, occluding the airway and presenting an asphyxiation risk or poor air exchange to the lungs.
Some known devices are larger foam wedges providing only one angle of elevation with harnesses or are just harnesses or slings for supporting the buttocks and groin area, strapping the infant in place, where he hangs on a foam wedge, plastic board or inclined mattress, with the harness being the main supporting element of the lower body. The harnesses can be difficult to apply and remove, restricting access to infant and impeding care. Support with only a harness can also be restrictive to the infant, uncomfortable, and even cutting off the blood circulation to the legs.
Yet other known devices for infant positioning are recommended for use in the prone position, which is no longer recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics for the prevention of SIDS; however, the prone position is acceptable positioning of premature infants on cardio-pulmonary monitors. The aforementioned are not commonly used in hospitals or advertised for public use. What is commonly used in hospitals and in the home to position infants are pillows and rolled up blankets to prop up the infant on flat or elevated mattresses or in non-adjustable infant seats or car seats.
In view of the foregoing, a device is needed for the adjustable positioning of an infant's head, neck and chest that will alleviate gastric reflux or airway blockage and is safe for the infant, easy to use and effective. It would further be desirable if device also provides safe, easy, effective, accessible and comfortable positioning of an infant's head, neck, chest and lower body, to facilitate effective air exchange and for the relief of gastric reflux (at least a 30 degree inclination is recommended, to employ gravity to keep food in stomach and facilitate gas to be expelled by burping), apnea associated with airway blockage due to poor positioning of the head, and dyspnea related to cardiac and or pulmonary conditions such as asthma, bronchiolitis, pneumonia, other infections, prematurity, surgical conditions or lack of muscle tone, in the hospital or home setting.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.